candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 350/@comment-90.216.162.114-20131018120224
Here's my method for this level (even this doesn't work too well though - 1 success out of at least 30-40 tries, but I think it's what gives you the best chance. There just aren't enough moves to do it by simply working through the blockers. At the start, you are aiming for a wrapped+wrapped combo in the centre. Only make striped candies if there's no hope of making the formation into a useful wrapped in the centre. Striped and wrapped combos should only be a last resort to get you out of a no-moves position (don't waste time making pointless moves) or to clear a bomb that is about to go off. Try not to let any bombs in before you've made the combo. Don't spend moves simply clearing jellies at this point, unless you can clear three very difficult ones - and even then it should only be done very exclusively. The top jellies will likely clear themselves later, and because of the stripes in the bottom corners. Once this is done, it shouldn't be difficult to clear your way into the new area in the bottom-middle. In here, you are aiming to start breaking at the sides. Striped+wrapped and striped+color bomb works great at this stage. Striped and colour bomb should also clear most of the jellies at the top that survived earlier. If bombs come in, try to get them into the lower area as quickly as possible. Letting bombs in before you've broke the blockers before the, is extremely risky and should only be done if there's almost no hope of completing the level otherwise (in this case, you might as well go for it). Finally, start aiming for specific difficult jellies. If the difficult jellies in the top-left and top-right survived, they can be cleared with the stripes provided in the bottom-corners. Clear them if you can, and aim for combos. Try your hardest to avoid jamming the bottom with no moves. Don't bother saving specials at the top for this stage unless you get the, really late - and even then it might not be worth it, especially if it's a wrapped candy in a top corner - they aren't worth your time because they're useless unless combined with other specials - which is next to impossible in the top corners, unless you bring it down and get a stripe next to it, which uses many moves anyway. Saving specials early on is no use because all they'll do is be set off while you're making your combos at the bottom. Just try to clear the last remaining jellies at this point. Match on them, or use striped candies or wrapped and striped combos in the bottom-middle. You need a lot of luck, but following this method will help you. One of the hardest steps is the first one. It helps to be playing on a phone where you can come out and in without losing a life. Look for a good opportunity to combine two wraps in the centre. You need a lot of luck, but following this method could help you massively. Just remember, it's hard - but it's not impossible! Good luck! :)